The Inevitable Finish
by Orange Bond
Summary: Summer for Hino Kahoko and the others has just ended, and off they go to face a new school year. What will they do when they come across new challenges? To add to that, how about that Violin Romance? Sorry, but this has been abandoned.
1. The First Minuet

**- The Inevitable Finish -**

Author's Note: Hello, there! Like many other novices around, I'm here to tell you that this is not only the first La Corda D'Oro fan fiction I've tried making, but it is also the first fan fiction I've ever really tried writing. I am not counting the atrocious and meaningless dialogues between characters that I used to make back when I was younger, so yeah, this is the first one. I apologize if it really sucks, but no, I am not using my 'being a beginner' as an excuse for its _sucky-ness_ – if it is. Please enjoy reading it as much as you can, and always keep in mind that I will be VERY GRATEFUL if you took time to write a review. :D Thank you!

By the way, in case you are curious, I am a girl despite my username. Haha. :)

Oh, and another thing! I apologize if you found it too short. I promise to make the next chapters longer, and hopefully a whole lot more interesting! :) I can't do that without your wonderful reviews though. ;) :D

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, but if I did, I would certainly make a second season!

**The First Minuet**

The sun was setting as a particular red-head sat on the edge of a fountain in the park, eyes glued to the crimson skies. Though the sight was quite beautiful, this girl couldn't help but feel a little gloomy. After all, it was the last day of summer. Don't get her wrong, Hino Kahoko liked school. It's just that the thought of saying good-bye to this summer – the best summer she's ever had – was difficult. She'd spend the summer learning more about the violin that stole her heart and spending time with the people that the violin led her closer to. This was a summer she could truly never forget.

Kahoko tightened her grip on her violin – she had been practicing in front of an audience again. _"This violin,"_ she thought. "_I don't know what would've become of me if I hadn't been given it. I owe it everything."_ Kahoko slowly closed her eyes, and tried to enjoy the last few hours she had left of summer.

* * *

"I'M LATE! OH, NO! I'M LATE!!"

"_Great," _she thought. _"The first day of school, and I'm late! I really wanted to be early today!" _

Kahoko ran out of the house, not even finishing her breakfast. Her clock seemed to have died while she was sleeping, so the alarm didn't go off.

"_OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO!" _

She was running up a hill, when suddenly a black car dragged along beside her. It took Kahoko a while to realize that it was waiting for her to notice it. When she stopped and turned to look at it, the window rolled down, and she saw the face that was both beautiful and frightening. He smiled at her, his long, purple hair perfectly framing his face, as he courteously asked, "Would you like a ride?" If this happened any other school day, Kahoko would decline, being afraid of what this guy in the car would say to her next (for he had said many strange things before), but she was really running late, so she greeted him, accepted, and got in the car.

"Thank you, Yunoki-sempai," Kahoko said with utter politeness.

Yunoki Azuma sighed. "This isn't the first time I've saved you from being late, isn't it?"

Kahoko merely blushed.

"Well, after all, what can I expect from such a dense person like you?" he added as he turned to face Kahoko.

Kahoko scowled at him. _"And I thought he'd be nice today!"_

Yunoki laughed lightly. He examined Kahoko as she gazed out the window.

_My senior year, huh? This is going to be interesting."_


	2. The Great Andante

**Author's Note**: Gee, another 'Author's Note'. Hmm…perhaps I'll have one for each chapter! Hahaha. Well, I don't know. These notes could actually be ruining the story's mood, or whatever, and I don't want that to happen just because I have a lot to blab on about! :D Okay, on with the story that I haven't written yet (Yes, I write the notes before I actually write the story. HAHAHA.)! Good luck to me. :D

There, I've written it. I certainly hope I didn't fail you! I apologize if the first one was good, and this one is just bad! I hope I'm not disappointing you! I WILL WORK HARDER! :D

For a person who has a lot to blab on about, I sure do write little, don't I? : AUGH! It looks a lot longer when I look at it on MS Word! Hahaha. OH, GOODNESS! It's late already! I mean, EARLY! IT'S 3AM! I still have math class tomorrow! OH MY. MY HOMEWORK!! I was planning to write another chapter after this, but I apologize! I really have to do my math homework. : Farewell. :D Remember, please review if you can. :

* * *

**The Great Andante**

It was a bright sunny day; there were no clouds in sight, and it wasn't too hot – it was the perfect weather for what was supposed to be a perfect first day of school.  
It's just too bad that perfect days don't really exist, right?

As numerous students chattered away, narrating their exciting summer stories to each other and relaying the most current gossip, the sleek black car made its way in front of the Seiso Academy gates. Inside sat two anxious students, just ready to make the best of what was to be their first day of a new school year.

As soon as the car reached to a stop, Yunoki Azuma immediately opened the car door and stepped out, only to be greeted by several of the girls in his fan club.

Meanwhile, Hino Kahoko reached for her schoolbag, and emotionally prepared herself. After all, the first day can be overwhelming for a girl when she has friends who will definitely interrogate her, asking for _every_ detail about how her summer went. She was about to pull on her door's handle, when it was opened by Yunoki. He offered his hand and said, "Are you ready, Kahoko?" Bamboozled by yet another kind act from this guy who supposedly found her annoying, she nevertheless took his hand as he pulled her out of the car. As soon as her red hair made its way out into the open, the Yunoki Azuma fan girls could not help but gasp.

"IS THAT HINO KAHOKO, THE GEN. ED. STUDENT FROM LAST YEAR'S CONCOURS?!"

"What is she doing with Yunoki-san??"

"DON'T TELL ME-"

"They can't be!"

"YUNOKI-SAN AND HINO KAHOKO ARE GOING OUT?!"

"NOO!!"

They were incredibly loud, so Kaho could not help but hear them, and when she did, her face turned as red as it could be.

"_Me and Yunoki-sempia?! They think we're going out?!"_

Without hesitation, she informed them otherwise. "Ahh, no! Yunoki-sempai and I are nothing like that! Please don't think such a thing."

The girls merely seemed to stare at her, relieved that they still had a chance with the oh-so-charming Yunoki Azuma. After a while, one of them spoke, "Well, of course! I mean, why would dear Yunoki-san date such a mediocre girl such as _her_?" Kaho looked for the one who had spoken and immediately recognized her; it was the same intimidating brown-haired music student who just would not stop derogating her ever since the start of last year's concours. Kaho was about to defend herself when Yunoki went, "Now, now, don't say that! After all, Kahoko is cute, isn't she?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" they all shouted in unison.

They all stayed frozen as Yunoki and Kaho (who was very hot and confused at the moment) made their way towards the school building.

Kaho could not help but feel so embarrassed! She kept saying to herself, _"Why did Yunoki-sempai say that?!"_

She took a very deep breath and went, "Yunoki-sempai, why did you do that? You truly are cruel!"

Yunoki turned to her, "Why would you say that? Did you think I was lying?" He smiled at her.

Kaho sighed. "I truly can't understand you, Yunoki-sempai."

Azuma laughed.

There was an awkward silence, but it didn't last long because soon enough, they heard a very loud and cheerful voice go, "KAHO-CHAN! YUNOKI!"

They both turned to face the voice, and to no surprise, they saw that cheerful face that you could just never get sick of, beaming at them.

"Hihara-sempai!" Kaho greeted.

"Ahh! It's such a nice day, isn't it? Are you excited, Kaho-chan?" asked Hihara.

"Yes!"

"Well, we better get going," Yunoki interrupted. "It's almost time."

Hihara turned to Yunoki. "Ahh, yeah! Let's go, Yunoki!"

With that, the two guys and Hino Kahoko went separate ways, the two headed for the music building, and the violinist towards the Gen. Ed. building, but this would definitely not be the last that they will see each other. In fact, it was the first of the numerous encounters they would have of this soon-to-be unforgettable year.


End file.
